


American Artistry

by dixons_saviours



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Charles gives him confidence, Drawing, Fluff, Hunting, I may add another part at some point, Idk what to tag this as, John tries his best at drawing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, bison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_saviours/pseuds/dixons_saviours
Summary: John tries his hand at some good old fashioned art.
Relationships: John Marston/Charles Smith
Kudos: 9





	American Artistry

**Author's Note:**

> One shot I quickly wrote in the car (lmao) based off of a conversation with someone on Twitter
> 
> It's kinda short? But I didn't want to make it too long-winded

“Thanks for bringing me out Charles, I really appreciate it~”

“No worries, glad to have some company”

Usually Charles wouldn’t bother asking anyone to accompany him whilst he was out hunting, he preferred doing so without distraction and people painfully attempting to lure him into small talk. John however was different, he knew very well that Charles was a man of few words and wouldn’t tend to speak if there was nothing to be said.

Plus, he’d also taken note of the fact John seemed to be moping around the outskirts of camp recently, whether it was the way Abigail was hounding him constantly for one reason or another, or the fact he still was unable to accompany the others on jobs due to his injuries, he spent most days sitting isolated on his own, looking quite miserable and sorry for himself.

John had left the hunting to Charles of course, whilst he was perfectly capable of handling a firearm and shooting an O’Driscoll in the head, he lacked the skills to perfectly shoot and kill an animal without destroying the pelt. Charles however had perfected such skills, and John was quite content watching him use his bow with such precision, often pausing in his personal task to admire him.

After a couple of hours had passed they’d decided to take a break, Charles had wanted to ensure there was enough meat to last the whole gang for a decent while, it meant they would be able to focus on other things. The carcasses he’d tracked down had been stowed safely on the back of Taima, as well as a few smaller animals attached to the saddle. Old Boy had also accompanied them, and the stallion seemed quite happy to graze beside Taima. 

“Think that’ll be enough?”

“It should be, so long as Pearson uses it properly, I didn’t want to take more than needed” 

John nodded in understanding, not saying a sentence more as his focus went back to the journal he had a hold of, his pencil carefully tracing over the paper. Charles was minding his own business, carving and crafting some more arrows to replace the ones that had broken and were thus unable to be reused. Every so often he’d slowly reach into his satchel, producing a feather and using it to decorate the ends of his arrows. It made it somewhat easier to find them once they had been fired.

Eventually his curiosity had been piqued by Johns scribbling, his eyes intensely focused on something in the distance - a smile appearing on his face as he turned, quickly noting the herd of Bison peacefully grazing at a safe distance. There were quite a few scattered about, including a larger bison who differed in colour to the others. His fur a deep charcoal black that was tipped with white.

“Watching the bison?”

“Hm? Oh… yeah… Arthur gave me this journal to keep me busy… been tryna take up drawing I suppose-“

“Can I see?”

John hesitated, he certainly wasn’t the artist Arthur was, and maybe was a little paranoid that Charles would poke fun at his drawings - Micah certainly had the time he’d been sat trying to sketch his stallion Old Boy. Though, eventually he handed the journal over to Charles - who studied his recent sketch of the largest Bison of the herd.

He steadily flicked through the pages, noting John had also attempted to draw a few types of deer, some raccoons and even some of the gang member’s horses. Of course he recognised Old Boy, as well as another sketch of what appeared to be Silver Dollar. As he focused his gaze on another sketch, he quickly realized it was his beloved mare, a small smile appeared on his face, turning the book in order for John to see what had caught his attention.

“...is this Taima?”

“How’d you know?”

“I can tell by the spots ~”

He chuckled softly, moving to sit beside John with the journal. 

“For someone who doesn’t normally draw these are really good~”

“You’re pullin’ my leg”

Charles frowned at this, shaking his head only to blink as John flicked to the front of the journal - decorating the pages were quite remarkable sketches of a few landmarks, obviously drawn by Arthur before he’d decided to gift the book to John in an attempt to keep him occupied whilst he recovered.

“Ain’t as good as this”

“Arthur has been doing this a lot longer than you John, it’s like anything else, you need to practise - it’s how I got good with my bow, yet I’m still practising”

“I suppose”

John carefully took the journal back and placed it safely into his tattered satchel alongside his pencil, the pair watching the herd of bison, who had decided to wander elsewhere now they’d finished grazing. The largest Bison of the group leading the way.

“Maybe that’s a sign we should head back, don’t want the meat rotting before Pearson has a chance to cook it”

“Sounds good to me”

Charles helped John to his feet, carefully hauling him upwards as he gripped onto his arms, brushing his trousers down and ensuring there was no dirt clinging to the material before whistling for Old Boy - who had a few animals stowed to his saddle to prevent poor Taima from being weighed down.

“Maybe...I can accompany you again? I’d like to try and draw another Bison”

“I’d like for you to come with me again, I’ll let you know when I’m next heading out - I have no doubt you’ll become quite the artist~”

“...Thanks Charles~”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a part two to this bc I found this idea INCREDIBLY cute  
> John will definitely be drawing that bison just for Charles uwu
> 
> Oh ya and the larger, odd coloured bison leading the herd is the legendary Tatanka bison from RDO <3


End file.
